Le Livreur de Pizzas
by SEY-sama
Summary: Lee Jordan n'était qu'un simple livreur de pizzas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Il avait cependant la malchance de livrer ses commandes dans des trous paumés tel que Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Parce qu'il aurait, soit disant, posé une tarentule sur le bureau de son chef.
1. Un Innocent Livreur Malchanceux

**Yellow, lecteurs, lectrices!**

 **Bon. Je sais que j'ai commencé pleins de projets sans les finir ni les poursuivre, mais... l'inspiration ne se commande pas. N'est-ce pas? Non! On ne me lapide pas! Rangez les objets contondants.**

 **Donc, les perso sont à JKR, l'idée vient de l'épisode 11 de la saison 4 de profilage. Quoique. Y'a pas grand chose qui puisse pour l'instant relier la série. Si j'écris la suite (remarquez le subjonctif) ça paraîtra plus évident.**

 **Sur ce, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

* * *

Lee Jordan n'était qu'un simple livreur de pizzas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Il avait cependant la malchance de livrer ses commandes dans des trous paumés tel que Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Parce qu'il aurait, soit disant, posé une tarentule sur le bureau de son chef. Bien que personne n'ait put prouver son implication dans cet incident diplomatique majeur dans l'état autoritaire qu'était "Super Pizza!".

Lee détestait ce nom. Il avait usé de tout type de subterfuges et arnaques pour forcer son patron à changer le logo pour un sobre "SP", en vain. Ce crétin de manager a-do-rait ce patronyme ridicule rappelant un héros de comic en collants bleus incapable de ferrer la séduisante et pas très fute-fute journaliste qui bavait sur lui. Mais, le pire du pire restait tout de même ces effroyables uniformes qu'on le forçait à mettre, pour bien l'humilier et tout, pendant qu'il allait gambader en scooter - en scooter! Il avait vingt six ans que diable!- dans des trous paumés que les GPS ne connaissaient même pas. Habiter et bosser en périphérie de la capitale craignait. Mais alors vraiment. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter un job potable sans qu'un manager tyrannique ne le vire pour "faute professionnelle", soit disant, mais si en plus il devait utiliser un véhicule customisé dans un horrible bleu et dans un rouge tout aussi atroce allant aussi vite que sa grand mère son mini-scooter troisième âge sur des routes de campagnes pleines de nid de poule, Lee ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans la branche "livraison de pizzas froides pour un type habitant dans le trou du cul du monde".

La seule chose qui avait empêché le jeune homme aux dreadlocks de torpiller son emploi comme les précédents, avait été ce type reclus s'amusant à commander des pizzas une fois par jour à une pizzeria à plus de vingt kilomètres de chez lui. Ce type, perdu dans sa cambrousse, possédait une maison digne de figurer classée dans les constructions délirantes du patrimoine historique. C'était bien simple, une maison pareille, Lee n'en n'avait jamais vu. Outre le fait que les tuiles se barraient à vue d'oeil et que le portail en fer forgé soit tellement rouillé qu'il manquait des morceaux, cette habitation remettait la tour de Pise au rang d'amateur. Elle possédait quelque chose comme cinq étages empilés les uns sur les autres, certains penchant d'un côtés ou de l'autre, apparemment construits et ajoutés en fonction du besoin de place des habitants. La plupart des fenêtres étaient condamnées et les survivantes paraissaient sur le point de rejoindre leurs pauvres soeurs. D'affreux nains de jardins à la peinture passée surgissaient ça et là de ce qui avait été un gazon mais qui s'apparentait plus à une jungle d'herbes folles et défraîchies.

La première fois qu'il avait vu cette maison, Lee avait été bien décidé à ne pas foutre ses précieux pieds à l'intérieur, de peur que le toit lui tombe sur le crâne. Armé de ses trois cartons de pizzas -une trois fromages, une végétarienne et une reine blanche, comme tous les mardis- le livreur avait courageusement appuyé sur le bouton rouillé de la sonnette du siècle dernier, puis s'était précipitamment reculé en lorgnant sur la bâtisse branlante et sur cette tuile qui lui faisait de l'oeil depuis son perchoir précaire.

Ce fut avec ses trois cartons dans une main, ses yeux bruns suspicieusement plissés et levés vers ce morceau de toiture Jordanicide, que le client posa la première fois ses yeux sur le livreur allergique à l'autorité et aux emplois stables.

-Cette tuile pend depuis quinze ans, ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'elle ait attendu qu'un innocent livreur de pizzas sonne à la porte pour l'assommer bassement, retentissait une voix éraillée à l'encadrement de la porte aux écailles de peinture.

Posant ses yeux sombres sur le propriétaire de la charmante demeure absolument pas meurtrière, la première chose qu'avait remarqué Lee fut l'absence d'oreille gauche au beau milieu de l'agglomérat de mèches rousses volant en tout sens et n'ayant pas du voir un peigne depuis de longues années. Ensuite, le métis fut frappé par l'allure générale de son client. Ses vêtements, bien que propres, n'avaient pas du croiser un fer à repasser depuis leur sortie du magasin, et leur largeur amplifiait la maigreur de leur propriétaire. Lee avait eut l'impression que cette carcasse chétive ne possédait pas un gramme de muscle. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé était maladivement cernés et semblaient tellement... vide, malgré le sourire ornant ses lèvres fines. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir les multitudes de tâches de rousseur courant sur son visage et sa barbe de trois jours négligée.

-Les tuiles n'ont pas suffisamment de patience, avait il reprit avec un petit sourire moqueur. En revanche, une ardoise... C'est que ces trucs là sont vicieux, l'air de rien, avait il finit en grattant son début de barbe rousse.

Lee n'avait rien trouvé à dire à l'apparition, pétrifié qu'il était face à cet homme désociabilisé à l'humour décalé, au sourire faux et à ses yeux si pâles et si vides.

-Vingt-cinq soixante-dix, avait enfin dit Jordan d'une voix lointaine, avançant comme en pilote automatique et amenant la commande devant le propriétaire de la chose à raser d'urgence.

Le rouquin avait juste tendu une main striée de cicatrices blanchâtres vers lui, ne dépassant pas d'un millimètre la limite de sa porte, l'argent payé au centime près tombant dans un cliquetis de pièces dans la paume sombre du livreur sans que leurs peaux ne se frôlent. Puis, toujours sans le toucher, le client avait retiré les trois cartons de la main de Lee en prenant bien le temps de regarder à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux avant de les soustraire de la pile. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas remercié pour la commande, ne lui avait pas accordé un regard ou maugréé contre l'absence de tiédeur des produits. Il avait juste refermé sa porte dans un état de conservation déplorable, toujours face à lui comme s'il craignait une attaque de sa part.

S'il fallait à Lee une seule raison de garder ce job minable payant à peine ses factures, ce serait cet homme cloîtré dans sa propre maison, entouré de ténébreux mystères et secrets bien croustillants. Ce serait parce qu'il était persuadé d'être la seule et unique personne perçant cet isolement volontaire à l'aide de nourriture grasse et froide. Ce serait à cause de sa curiosité malsaine à propos d'un passé qu'il devinait morbide et qui ne le regardait d'aucune façon.

Mais voilà, Lee Jordan avait besoin de ce job minable le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose qui ne le mette pas définitivement sur la paille. Et puis, si au passage il découvrait le sombre et douloureux secret de George Weasley, pourquoi se gêner?

* * *

 **Voilà, peut-être que j'écrirais la suite plus tard... (Si 'y'a que dalle dans trois semaines, y'aura pas la suite dans trois ans, prenez le comme vous voulez...)**

 **Sur ce, puissent les pandas nympho du Liban vous dévorer les orteils avec du miel hollandais bio dans un rire mégalomaniaque!**


	2. Le Destin des Cartons de Pizza

**Yellow lecteurs, lectrices!**

 **Bon, l'inspiration ne m'a pas fait défaut, donc voici la suite...**

 **Je tiens à remercier pyreneprincesse et irezei pour avoir mis cette fic en alert et leur demande bien gentiment de se faire connaître. Surtout la première, qui lit apparemment pas mal de trucs que j'écris. Et qui titille ma curiosité.**

 **Sur ce, bonne/mauvaise lecture**

* * *

-Pour une fois, juste une fois, se plaignit le malchanceux livreur de pizzas en entrant dans l'étrange maison digne de la famille Addams, ses trois cartons à la main - reine, espagnole et anchois, comme tous les vendredis- son client fidèle lui ouvrant galamment sa vieille porte méritant un sérieux coup de peinture. J'aimerais aller plus vite qu'une voiture sans permis, finit il en déposant sa précieuse cargaison sur la table surchargée de papiers incompréhensibles et d'autres boîtes de pizzas.

Dans son dos coloré du logo "Super Pizza! A bas le régime, place aux calories!" tout simplement affreux, Lee entendit le rouquin ricaner de ses malheurs de livreur. Lee l'entendait souvent ricaner, jamais rire avec joie ou gaieté. A croire que cette capacité avait disparue en même temps que son oreille. Ou que son sens de la décoration.

L'intérieur de la bâtisse digne d'un film d'horreur était étrangement semblable à l'extérieur. Quoique dans un genre différent. Là où la façade laissait deviner un certain laisser-aller, l'intérieur était tout simplement...

-Bordélique, grimaça une énième fois Jordan en constatant l'état de dépravation du mobilier et du noble parquet. Est-ce que ça t'arrive de ranger, des fois? demanda t il en lorgnant sur l'empilement de mugs usagés résistant aux dures lois de la gravité.

-Seulement quand je n'arrive plus à marcher sans casser quelque chose, lui avoua le jeune homme roux en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le somptueux canapé d'une propreté immaculée et douteuse, un petit rictus arrogant peint sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Ben tiens, marmonna Lee en allant galamment porter les nombreuses tasses ainsi que tout autre ustensile de cuisine présent dans ce qui faisait office de salon à leur place, c'est à dire dans l'évier tout aussi propre que le canapé.

Autre chose intrigante au sujet de Georges Weasley, il pouvait être à la fois méthodique et maniaque sur certains détails et objets mais laisser les autres dans un état de laissé-allé aberrant. L'ensemble créait un intérieur pour le moins...

-Complètement fêlé, soupira Lee en se mettant courageusement à la vaisselle.

-T'as oublié la sauce piquante! fit la voix mécontente du propriétaire des lieux à travers la porte ouverte, vraisemblablement toujours affalé comme un matou sur son précieux canapé.

Autre chose à savoir sur Lee Jordan, mis à part son statut de livreur malchanceux et curieux. Il a-do-rait se mêler de la vie des autres pour soit foutre la merde ou réparer les petits tracas quotidiens. Ce qui signifiait que la sauce piquante n'avait pas été "oubliée" mais plutôt précautionneusement laissé dans son scooter.

-Ah, mince, dit il avec un sourire de conspirateur accroché aux lèvres, les mains pleines de produit vaisselle. C'est pas grave, j'ai un stock dans le coffre.

La tête rousse de l'agoraphobe passa à travers l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

-Et bien? T'attends quoi? Vas y, lui intima t il avec un masque d'irritation masquant ses traits tirés.

Lee haussa les épaules, une assiette en porcelaine -en porcelaine, merde!- dans une main et une éponge de l'autre.

-Ch'uis un peu occupé là, répondit il avec un sourire contrit fictif. Les clés sont dans la poche droite de ma veste, fit il en se contorsionnant comiquement pour que son client soit en mesure d'attraper lesdites clés.

Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé se plissèrent de colère contenue.

Ah. Essai numéro quatre, râté. Le diable avait senti la combine.

-Je peux très bien attendre, articula avec fraîcheur le rouquin furieux avant de retourner tester les ressorts de son canapé.

De nouveau seul avec sa vaisselle et son éponge, Lee soupira. Jamais il n'avait vu George risquer ne serait-ce qu'une phalange d'orteils en dehors de la limite du seuil de sa porte d'entrée. Pas que le bougre soit séquestré contre son gré, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Alors, en bon emmerdeur professionnel, le livreur avait décidé de lui faire foutre carrément le pied entier à l'extérieur, histoire qu'il voit à quel point les nains surgissant de la pelouse pouvaient faire flipper. Mais, le petit problème de taille, c'était que son sujet d'expérimentation n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Incroyable ce que ce type pouvait aimer sa solitude forcée, sa baraque décrépie, et sa capacité à ne jamais toucher personne. Le défi était de taille, Lee l'avouait sans honte, mais Lee a-do-rait les défis perdus d'avance. Ce qui expliquait l'état de ses finances.

Faire sortir l'agoraphobe de chez lui était la première étape de son projet ambitieux. Il prévoyait ensuite de le forcer à bazarder les boîtes de pizzas qu'il nettoyait et gardait religieusement pour s'en faire des étagères. Le système était en lui même ingénieux, mais digne d'un autiste. Chaque carton était débarrassé de son couvercle et d'un rabat, puis empilé pour permettre au maniaque de classer et répertorier ses précieux et nébuleux papiers. Ainsi, des dizaines et des dizaines de cartons de pizzas portant l'horrible logo "Super Pizza!" cachaient partiellement deux façades de la pièce faisant office de salon.

Lee avait osé une fois effleurer l'amoncellement parfaitement ordonné, il l'avait immédiatement regretté. L'état de fureur dans lequel le maniaque s'était mis l'avait fait flipper. Et pas la petite frousse de rien du tout qu'on oublie dans dix minutes, la méga-frayeur-de-la-mort-qui-tue. Le visage pâle du type était devenu tout rouge, ce qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux, et il l'avait violemment tiré par la capuche de son horrible veste rouge et bleu, ce qui l'avait envoyé s'étaler douloureusement sur le parquet effroyablement dur. Puis, comme si cela n'avait pas suffit à protéger ses précieux cartons, il avait essayé de le frapper. Pas comme si Lee avait eut le temps de ne serait-ce qu'à penser se protéger, au passage. La seule chose qui avait épargné son visage d'Apollon, fut son dégoût pour le contact d'une peau étrangère. Georges l'avait prit par le col de sa veste, le soulevant à moitié, un rictus de bête féroce sur son charmant visage, son poing droit levé dans le but évident de lui faire cracher ses dents, mais il n'avait pas réussi à l'abaisser sur sa pauvre et innocente et personne. Pas que sa conscience le turlupinait, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans son salon, juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à surpasser son dégoût profond à la simple pensée d'effleurer un corps étranger.

Ils étaient restés de longues minutes pétrifiés. L'un parce qu'il était trop stupéfié par le déchaînement de violence et la détresse qui se lisait dans ses yeux délavés, l'autre parce qu'aussi frustré qu'il était de ne pouvoir abattre son poing sur le nez de l'impertinent, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le _toucher_. Lee avait vu sur ce visage trop maigre qu'il se haïssait lui-même de sa propre faiblesse. Ce fut sans doute à ce moment que le jeune et irresponsable livreur de pizza décida d'aider la faible chose complètement schizophrène cloîtrée dans sa propre demeure, telle la Bête de Disney. Et, comme la naïve et optimiste Belle, le jeune noir était sûr qu'un prince charmant se cachait derrière... tout ça. Mais c'était là le paradoxe. La Bête ne voulait pas être aidé et ne faisait rien pour aller mieux, mais préférait s'apitoyer intérieurement sur son sort et la fatalité de ses problèmes pouvant être réglés avec une sévère thérapie et de sérieux efforts de volonté.

Lee se faisait parfois la réflexion que Georges s'infligeait... tout ça. Et que ça avait un rapport avec les pizzas.


	3. Réaction Epidermique

**Yellow les gens!**

 **Tout d'abord: YEAAAAAHHHHHHH! Zaraelle est de retour! Pour nous jouer à tous un mauvais tour... en disparaissant du site une fois encore. Merciiiii de continuer à lire et continuer malgré tout à me suivre dans mes délires (même si, apparemment, celui-là est moins barré que les autres^^). Et je n'ai absolument rien compris à ta phrase finale. Mais ça devait être l'idée^^.**

 **Un énorme merci à irezei qui est sortie de son anonymat et qui est amatrice de pizza et à Lou Celestial pour m'avoir mis en alert.**

 **Sur ce, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

* * *

Treizième essai, raté.

-Mais alleezzzz, réessaya Lee. Angelina est faite pour toi!

Georges ne fit que croiser ses bras trop pâles et chétifs sur sa poitrine à l'effigie d'un quelconque groupe de rock tellement vieux que le nom était devenu illisible. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause des lavages successifs.

-Pas. Question, articula froidement le rouquin en le fusillant du regard.

-C'est samedi soir, bordel! craqua le noir aux dreadlocks. Tu ne peux _pas rester_ assis sur ton canapé à mater la télé!

-Je n'ai pas la télé, lui rappela judicieusement le solitaire endurci avec son petit rictus ironique.

-S'il te plaiiiiit, le supplia t il à genoux devant son canapé fétiche, les mains jointes dans une vaine tentative de prière et le visage congestionné en une moue de chien battu.

-Non, fit la voix directement importée de l'ère glacière. Je ne permettrais à personne d'organiser une _fête_ dans _ma_ maison.

Lee fut proprement éberlué par sa définition de fête.

-Amener une fille chez toi, pour toi c'est faire la bringue? n'y cru tout simplement pas le jeune fêtard invétéré habitué aux raves finissant généralement au poste de police du département d'à côté.

-Oui, fit Georges de sa voix dure et froide, ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Quand le motif est de chercher à me socialiser.

Pour le coup, Lee ne trouva rien à dire.

-Ferme la bouche, Lee, sinon tu vas gober des joncheruines, ricana bassement l'handicapé social.

Le grand black comiquement cligna des yeux.

-Hein?

-Oh, comme tu es parti, au moins une bonne quinzaine, continua t il de ricaner devant son incompréhension frappante.

Lee resta une bonne demi minute muet et ses sourcils sombres froncés de concentration, essayant de comprendre la logique du jeu de mots vaseux.

-On ne m'avait plus fait cette blague depuis l'école primaire, maugréa le noir en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé toujours occupé par son propriétaire.

-D'une certaine façon, fit le mutilé en allumant négligemment sa cigarette faite maison, j'en suis resté à ce niveau.

-C'est à dire? demanda Lee en arquant un sourcil surpris.

-Rien, se ferma l'huître en écrasant la clope sans même en avoir tirer une bouffée.

Ce qui était, bien évidemment, la chose à ne pas dire si l'on ne voulait pas s'attirer la curiosité maladive de Lee Jordan.

-J'insiste, fit le livreur de pizzas en se rapprochant de trois centimètres du corps de l'agoraphobe.

-Tire-toi, gronda sourdement le mystère ambulant et louchant sur le mince écart séparant leurs deux corps.

-Très bien, fit Lee en levant ses deux mains en signe de reddition. Je me recule, tout doux.

-Tire. Toi. De. Chez. Moi, articula difficilement le rouquin en le fusillant furieusement du regard, ses mains pâles tellement crispées sur le canapé moelleux qu'elles risquaient de le percer.

Comprenant à retardement son erreur et ayant toujours en tête les quelques épisodes psychotiques auquel il avait été témoin, le livreur prit diligemment ses jambes à son cou et mit les gaz de son scooter à fond, bien que sachant pertinemment que Georges ne sortirait jamais de sa précieuse bicoque à moitié délabrée qu'il avait tendrement surnommé "Le Terrier". Dans le genre trou à rat, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Roulant à une vitesse de gastéropode asthmatique sur la route de campagne, le vent automnal lui fouettant le visage par ce qu'il avait oublié de mettre son hideux casque rouge et bleu, Lee s'insultait lui-même de sa bévue. Il avait essayé, une fois, de serrer la main de l'agoraphobe, histoire de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Oui, parce que ce type se faisait livrer tous les jours à seize heures, pas à midi ou en soirée, trop commun pour ce genre d'extra-terrestre allergique à l'espèce humaine.

Cette unique fois, donc, où il ignorait encore le degré de réaction épidermique face à une simple poignée de main tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocente et cordiale, Georges avait regardé sa sombre main tendue comme s'il c'était s'agit d'un serpent venimeux lui sifflant méchamment dessus. Soit, avec une sacrée dose d'hostilité et un mouvement de recul quasi instinctif. Un simple livreur de pizzas aurait put être blessé par cette marque de racisme et d'irrespect flagrant, pas Lee. Déjà, parce que vu tous les honnêtes citoyens qu'il faisait chier à longueur de journée, il avait son quota de regard suspicieux et hostile. Ensuite, parce que Lee faisait partie de ces catégories de personnes dont le passe temps favoris était de compter le nombre de cris outragés qu'une personne pouvait lui lancer en une seule journée. Et enfin, parce que le jeune homme était tout simplement trop intéressé par le sombre et douloureux secret de son client pour le laisser se volatiliser juste à cause de son orgueil bafoué. Cette unique fois où il avait tenté d'initier un contact charnel, Lee s'était fait claquer la porte au nez. Il avait vite compris son problème, entre son absence de contacts humains, de sociabilisation, et son cloisonnement à l'intérieur de son "Terrier".

Toujours sur son affreux scooter aux couleurs de la société, le pauvre livreur qui avait juste voulu lui présenter l'une de ses copines, histoire de satisfaire une libido qu'il pensait longtemps réprimée, se demanda si finalement son client hystérique ne préférait pas les mecs. Ce qui expliquait qu'il ait accepté qu'il squatte au maximum une heure et demi dans sa bicoque à moitié délabrée. Peut-être que le rouquin flashait sur lui? Une réflexion réellement stupide, puisque Georges ne passait son temps qu'à ricaner à ses dépends, refusait son aide pour le sortir de son précieux trou à rats, et devenait hystérique dès qu'il était trop proche de lui ou touchait à ses précieux cartons de pizzas reconvertis en étagères. Peut-être qu'il ne l'acceptait dans son environnement que parce qu'il lui apportait les pizzas, d'ailleurs... Ca, c'était vexant. Lee était _le_ type poulaire par excellence. Il avait du charme et un bagou monstre, tout le monde pouvait l'affirmer sans mentir. Sauf ses patrons, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. _Tout le monde_ , à une exception près, le trouvait cool et séduisant. C'était bien simple, _tout le monde_ le voulait dans leurs soirées pour attirer les canons qui ne manqueraient d'être attirer par sa présence et sa réputation de fêtard par définition. Que ces canons soient féminins ou masculins.

Lee se considérait lui-même comme hétérosexuel, mais aussi comme quelqu'un d'aventureux et d'extrêmement curieux. Naturellement, le jeune homme avait partagé quelques fins de soirées avec des compagnons masculins. Ces quelques expériences lui avaient laissé un souvenir agréable, mais sans plus. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours été au dessus, refusant catégoriquement de se faire pilonner. Non, ce qui éveillait sans aucun doute sa libido déchaînée, s'était bel et bien les courbes voluptueuses et très fémines. Après, si un mec en particulier le serrait d'un peu trop près et qu'il avait un beau derrière, rien ne l'empêchait de le ramener chez lui pour admirer ses formes en privé et à le jeter sitôt l'aube arrivée, comme toutes ses conquêtes. Angelina avait été sa seule et unique relation sérieuse. Son naturel libertin avait plombé leur amour mais que très peu empiété sur leur amitié. Bien entendu, elle grognait toujours quand elle le voyait ramener une pauvre fille chez lui, se rappelant très bien la déconvenue qui avait été la sienne quand elle avait cru aimé cet idiot de débile profond, mais globalement, ils n'avaient que très peu de points de désaccord sérieux. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de s'engueuler pour tout et n'importe quoi, comme les frère et soeur qu'ils paraissaient être en public.

Arrivant enfin devant la devanture de la pizzeria ornée d'un hideux personnage de comic en bleu et rouge volant dans les airs, une pizza glorieusement tendue devant lui, un sourire de héros complètement débile sur le visage, encore une fois, Lee pensa à revenir la nuit en catimini pour repeindre cette chose selon ses critères de beauté. A coups de tags haineux et injurieux. Et une belle moustache, histoire de cacher son sourire de décérébré irrécupérable. Descendant de son lent et capricieux véhicule, le livreur peu scrupuleux se demanda une ultime fois pour quelle raison Georges ne se nourrissait que de leurs pizzas. Pas franchement mauvaises, mais pas exceptionnelles non plus, beaucoup trop loin de chez lui, avec un logo donnant l'urticaire tellement il était de mauvais goût. Non, sincèrement, Lee ne voyait pas. Mais il ne doutait pas qu'il saurait un jour répondre à cette fameuse question: "Pourquoi ces pizzas?".


	4. Panique et Crise de Larmes

**Yellow, lecteurs, lectrices!**

 **Encore un immense merci aux personnes suivant ma fic et un bienvenue de circonstance pour Westyversionfrench. Thanks pour Irezei pour la review du précédent chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

* * *

 **Yop là, update avec correction en prime sur les fautes les plus aberrantes. (parce que j'ai cru m'arracher les yeux)**

* * *

Lee paniquait. Et pas le petit coup de stress parce que son patron avait découvert son stock de produits homéopathiques pas franchement légaux. Non, là, c'était le véritable pétage de plomb avec en prime les gémissements angoissés, les demis tours frénétiques dans un petit appartement qui lui appartenait pas, et les ongles sur le point de finir en moignon.

Lee paniquait. Mais paniquait grave, parce que sa meilleure amie, la seule personne capable de le supporter vingt-quatre heures d'affilées, l'unique fille qui n'essayait plus de le baffer et de le châtrer, son Angelina chérie, ne donnait plus de signes de vie depuis trois jours.

Il avait beau avoir prévenu la police, il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à se ramener au commissariat le plus proche alors que les effets déstressant de sa drogue n'étaient pas descendus, sans que les poulets ne prennent au sérieux sa déclaration de disparition. Soit disant que la pulpeuse métis reviendrait d'elle-même au bercail, une fois qu'elle aurait émergé de son trip monumental. Le problème dans cette assertion étant qu'Angelina ne toucherait jamais à un quelconque stupéfiant de son plein gré. L'une de ses amies avait fini par faire une fatale overdose, ce qui l'avait désintoxiquée d'un coup. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs souvent conduite à l'extérieur du lieu de dépravation où s'adonnait Lee à cause de ses coups de gueule monumentaux. C'était que cette fille avait une putain de voix capable de faire redescendre en quinze secondes, chrono en main, le plus drogué des planeurs. Et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à vider tous les stocks qu'elle trouvait dans les toilettes les plus proches. Dans le genre empêcheuse de tourner en rond, Angelina était la championne, toutes catégories confondues.

Lee avait bien tenté d'expliquer aux autorités que sa meilleure amie _ne pouvait pas_ s'être droguée à s'en retrouver dans le département voisin, mais rien à faire. Aucunes de ses explications et aucuns de ses arguments n'étaient rentrés dans leur petite tête de piaf. Bon, le fait qu'il se soit ramené à moitié drogué, avec ses dreadlocks, son tee shirt à l'effigie de Bob Marley et ses pompes usées jusqu'à la corde n'avaient pas du l'aider à asseoir sa crédibilité, mais c'était leur boulot de retrouver les gens, merde! Même la "lie de la société" comme on l'appelait. Et, sa douce et merveilleuse Angelina valait tellement plus que lui. Elle avait un boulot qui payait bien et qu'elle adorait. Elle payait ses impôts, merde! Rien que pour ça, ils auraient du partir à sa recherche, même si elle s'était juste perdue dans la rue d'en face.

Donc, réaction on ne peut plus logique quand la personne la plus importante de votre vie disparaissait mystérieusement sans aucun signe avant-coureur et que les autorités compétentes s'en fichait comme d'un guigne, Lee paniquait. Mais vraiment. Tous les scénarios, des plus rassurants aux plus effrayants, se frayaient un passage jusqu'à sa conscience et l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Lee paniquait, et rien ne se passait. Rien annonçant que son pauvre corps avait été retrouvé dans un terrain vague. Rien prouvant qu'elle était toujours vivante. Rien. Et Lee commençait doucement mais sûrement à devenir fou.

Son mobile, acheté au marché noir de la plus douteuse des façons, vibra sur la table basse où il l'avait déposé, son vieux câble réparé avec du scotch le liant à la prise électrique de l'appart de sa pauvre Angie. Comme possédé, Lee se précipita vers son appareil de communication, se cognant sans s'en rendre compte aux coins pointus de la table trop basse pour ses tibias, faisant tomber tout ce qui était sur son chemin le séparant de ce pont le liant au destin de son amie disparue. Les mains tremblantes se saisirent de l'appareil vraisemblablement volé et un soupir de déception souleva sa poitrine et baissa ses épaules en constatant que l'envoyeur du message était son irritant patron fan des comics abrutissant, lui gueulant dessus parce qu'il ne s'était pas pointé à temps au boulot et l'avertissant que s'il ne pointait pas dans l'heure, il était viré. Plus parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de s'user les nerfs dans l'appart d'Angelina, qu'à cause des remontrances de son boss à la calvitie naissante, Jordan, après être resté de longues secondes à fixer son écran lumineux, sorti de ce lieu portant la patte si artistique de la métis puis couru comme si la vie de son amie en dépendait vers cette hideuse pizzeria.

Lee avait besoin d'une pause. Il avait besoin, juste pour quelques heures, de ne plus penser à Angelina où à ce qui avait bien put lui arriver. Il avait besoin de subir les cris outragés de son patron et de ses collègues. Il avait besoin de râler contre la lenteur de son scooter- un scooter, merde, il n'avait plus quatorze ans!- Il avait besoin de sentir le vent automnal sur ces routes de campagnes s'engouffrer dans son casque hideux. Il avait besoin de voir cette bâtisse branlante tenant par une quelconque volonté divine. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit à l'aide de questionnements indiscrets sur le douloureux secret de son agoraphobe. Il avait besoin de la présence dérangée de George Weasley. Aussi bizarre que cela était. Alors, armé de ses trois cartons de pizzas refroidies par la distance aberrante - une orientale, une reine et une montagnarde, comme tous les jeudis - Lee sonna avec empressement, frappant de son poing sombre la porte à la peinture décrépie, oubliant pour la première fois la tuile jordanicide en équilibre précaire juste au dessus de sa tête.

La première réaction que le jeune livreur eut quand la chevelure rousse et négligée de son client préféré fut distinguée à l'entrebâillement de cette porte en bois, fut de lui tomber dans les bras. Trop instable mentalement, trop fatigué pour réfléchir décemment, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver à faire un câlin à du bois recouvert de peinture écaillée.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend? siffla furieusement George à travers le mince panneau de bois.

Et, face à cette voix impitoyable, si froide et irradiant de rage, la joue collée contre les plaques de peintures l'éraflant à chaque infime mouvement, les boîtes en carton oubliées sur les graviers parsemés de mauvaises herbes, Lee éclata en sanglot pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Lui-même ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il ne s'était plus laissé aller à pleurer comme un gosse depuis la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait plus perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs à ce point depuis tellement d'années qu'il avait oublié la douleur des sanglots forçant un passage dans sa gorge serrée. Il avait oublié la sécheresse paradoxale de ses yeux pendant que des larmes sillonnaient ses joues. Il avait oublié à quel point la morve s'écoulant de son nez pouvait être dégueulasse. Il avait oublié ces symptômes de détresse profonde qu'il n'avait plus exprimé depuis si longtemps, sa nonchalance forgée dans la douleur le séparant efficacement de la souffrance humaine et l'éloignant de tous ces êtres qui finiraient fatalement par lui causer du tord et à le décevoir. Cette nonchalance et ce désintéressement qu'il ne ressentait pas pour Angelina, la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour lui.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cette détresse face à la fatalité ne l'avait plus happé, qu'il avait oublié à quel point l'être humain était faible de nature, mécanique fragile si facilement abîmée par n'importe quoi, mourant tellement aisément et disparaissant des mémoires trop rapidement.

Et, face à cette voix impitoyable, si froide et irradiant de rage, la joue collée contre les plaques de peintures l'éraflant à chaque infime mouvement, les boîtes en carton oubliées sur les graviers parsemés de mauvaises herbes, Lee éclatait en sanglot pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être à cause de cette armure si bien forgée, éloignant les autres plus efficacement que sa nonchalance, empêchant toute souffrance de se ficher dans sa chaire tendre telle une flèche empoisonnée. Peut-être parce que, bien malgré lui, sa curiosité maladive lui avait fait apprécier plus qu'il n'aurait du ce maniaque aux graves problèmes mentaux, et que le rejet de cette personne pour lequel il ne ressentait plus de l'indifférence lui faisait mal, bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Peut-être parce qu'il était confronté à cette version extrême de lui-même se cloisonnant dans sa maison, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher et qu'il comprenait à quel point sa distance face au reste du monde était vaine et stupide. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'angoisser pour Angie sans que cela ne change quoique ce soit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'en pouvait juste plus, de tout ça.

La porte s'ouvrit, le prenant par surprise et le faisant s'affaler sur le parquet. Ses yeux bruns encore embués de larmes ne pouvaient voir que ces chaussettes colorées de rouge et d'or d'une propreté immaculée. Reniflant pitoyablement, tel le morveux qu'il était, il leva son regard sombre vers cette paire de chaussettes, puis vers le jean troué et élimé ne tenant sur ces hanches étroites que grâce à une ceinture de fortune faite en lacets de chaussures liés entre eux, puis vers un tee shirt tellement large qu'il pouvait distinguer un morceau de son ventre effroyablement maigre, puis vers cette tête rousse le fixant avec curiosité et une dose négligeable de dégoût.

-Quelle entrée, dit avec théâtralité le propriétaire de la paire de chaussettes.

Pour toute réponse, Lee ne fit qu'essuyer sa morve avec la manche affreuse de sa veste rouge et bleue.

-T'as massacré mes pizzas, se renfrogna l'accro à ces horreurs gustatives en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur de l'habitation.

-Désolé, marmonna le métis en essuyant ses larmes avec son autre manche tout en s'asseyant plus dignement sur le parquet chargé de feuilles volantes et de piles de bouquins obscurs.

Le cloîtré soupira avant de le tirer avec deux doigts par le col de sa veste, prenant toujours garde à ne pas effleurer un millimètre carré de sa peau sombre, et le mena jusqu'à son précieux canapé où il s'affala sans force. Sa tête entre ses mains, toujours incapable de pensées positives, Lee eut la surprise de sentir la caresse brûlante d'un mug sur l'une de ses mains. Relevant le chef, le livreur accepta avec un petit sourire de gratitude la tasse de thé offerte, réchauffant ses mains et le regard perdu dans le breuvage typiquement anglais.

-Alors, commença le rouquin en s'asseyant à une distance perceptible de son invité déboussolé. Si tu m'expliquais pour quelle raison tu pleures comme une fillette de cinq ans?

Un petit sourire amer orna ses lèvres sombres, son regard fixant toujours le thé.

-Angelina a disparu, commença t il d'une voix enrouée par la détresse. Ca fait trois jours et, s'arrêta t il à cause de sa gorge trop serrée. Et je ne sais pas où elle est ou ce qui a put lui arriver, finit il en gémissant et en plantant ses yeux bruns dans ceux bleus de l'agoraphobe.

-Tu as prévenu la police? lui demanda le maniaque d'une voix insensible.

-Oui, murmura Lee. Ils feront rien jusqu'à c'qu'on retrouve son cadavre.

Puis, aussi soudainement que la porte s'était ouverte, George se leva de son précieux canapé, les ressorts grinçant sous le brusque mouvement. Étonné, Lee suivit du regard les allers et retours du propriétaire entre ses bouquins posés à même le sol et ses étagères en cartons de pizzas. Sur la table basse en face du canapé, le rouquin déposait une carte de la capitale marquée de points rouges fort peu rassurants, des photos de jeunes filles sur lesquelles était affiché "Disparue", quelques articles de journaux nationaux et étrangers, ce qui ressemblait à un compte rendu d'enquête piraté à la police, et tout un tas d'autres papiers que Lee comprenait enfin.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça George avec un tel entrain et une telle bonne humeur, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu soit dit en passant, que le livreur su qu'il _devait_ avoir peur. Laquelle tu veux en premier? lui demanda t il avec un sourire de gosse venant de trouver un nouvel indice pour résoudre un casse tête chinois.

Marmonnant quelque chose d'instinct, trop stupéfait par la transformation pour pouvoir émettre un quelconque avis, le sociopathe en puissance reprit la parole.

-La bonne nouvelle, fit il en piochant une feuille de journal apparemment asiatique sur lequel un article en particulier était entouré de rouge, c'est que ton Angelina est en vie.

-Et la mauvaise? angoissa quelque peu Lee.

-Elle va être prostituée sur le marché thaïlandais par les dealeurs du coin qui l'ont envoyé en Asie par colis recommandé.

Le jeune homme resta de longues secondes à fixer l'homme au sourire victorieux, fier de sa trouvaille, lui mettant son article illisible sous le nez avant de finalement expirer avec incrédulité:

-Mais comment tu peux le savoir?

-Élémentaire, renifla avec dédain le possible enquêteur en plagiant ouvertement. J'ai supposé que toi et elle partagez le même milieu social et les mêmes cercles de connaissances. Et je sais que tu habites dans la même zone que les précédentes victimes, qui se sont toutes avérées avoir un mode de vie semblable au tien, soit un travail minable- quand elles en avaient-, une vie nocturne mouvementée, une accoutumance à toutes sortes de stupéfiants et autres problèmes d'hygiène de vie.

Dire que Lee était scotché était en deçà de la réalité. Sa bouche pendait librement, son mug tait oublié entre ses doigts et ses yeux clignaient rapidement, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que George lui assénait en pleine face.

-Ces femmes ont disparu aussi bien de jour que de nuit, et il n'y a absolument aucun signe de lutte dans ce qui leur sert d'habitation.

C'était clair que lui, il était bien placé pour parler immobilier...

-Ce qui me laisse supposer qu'elles ont du être... tu sais bien, reprit il après quelques secondes de silence en bafouillant.

-Enlevées? proposa un Lee toujours à la masse.

-Oui, fit il en reprenant son raisonnement, par quelqu'un en qui elles avaient confiance, que je suppose être leur dealeur, car elles avaient toutes des problèmes de dettes dus à la drogue. De là, il n'est pas bien difficile de faire lien avec les autres réseaux de prostitution. Ce qu'il faut savoir, en revanche, c'est quel réseau en particulier se fourni auprès de pays europé...

-Angelina ne se droguait pas, coupa avec irritation son meilleur ami.

Sous le haussement de sourcil dubitatif du présomptueux rouquin, il explicita.

-Elle fait des razzias chez moi tous les dimanches pour balancer dans les chiottes toutes les barrettes de shit qu'elle peut trouver. Elle crie au scandale dès que quelqu'un allume un joint, persista t il. Elle se fait jeter des boîtes, appuya t il, parce qu'elle cogne les dealeurs dans les backrooms. Elle ne se drogue pas, articula t il lentement.

George se gratta sa barbe d'au moins cinq jours pensivement, ses yeux d'un bleu délavé fixant le mur au-dessus de la tête du livreur.

-Peut-être causait elle trop de problème, justement, marmonna t il à lui-même.

-Et sinon, reprit espoir le métis, tu peux la retrouver?

-J'y travaille, assura le rouquin. Mais mes moyens sont quelques peu limités à ce que je peux trouver sur internet.

Ses yeux d'habitude si vides se teintèrent de malice et d'une lueur calculatrice.

-Eh bien, s'énerva le livreur, tu n'as sortir de ton trou et me ramener Angie!

L'agoraphobe arqua un sourcil en appuyant un regard dans son direction.

-Un typhon ne pourrait me faire quitter cet endroit, asséna t il.

-Mais tu vas quand même pas rester les bras croisés en attendant devant ton écran! s'ulcéra pour de bon le métis qui se leva brusquement, sa tasse tiède roulant sur le parquet et imbibant les quelques feuilles par terre.

-Si j'avais une personne pouvant aller recueillir des informations sur place, j'avancerais plus vite, grogna Georges en essayant de se contrôler face à ce manque de respect flagrant envers ses affaires.

A genoux sur le parquet, essayant de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, l'enquêteur ne put retenir un sifflement colérique quand son livreur attitré se planta sans gène devant lui, l'empêchant de récupérer d'autres papiers potentiellement importants.

-Tu veux que je sois tes yeux et tes oreilles? fit il en se mettant à son niveau.

-Cela me paraissait limpide, siffla t il encore avec acidité en se reculant de ce corps beaucoup trop près à son goût.

-Marché conclu, fit il toujours accroupi sur le parquet plein de thé en tendant son épaisse main vers l'allergique aux contacts humains.

Comme il s'en doutait, les yeux bleus se posèrent avec hostilité sur cet appendice humain, son frêle corps reculant encore d'avantage.

-Marché conclu, répéta t il en enlevant la main de son champ de vision avec les quelques feuilles qu'il avait ramassé.


	5. L'Irlandais et les Chinois

**Yellow lecteurs, lectrices!**

 **Après plusieurs jours d'attente, voici pour vous la première vraie interaction de Lee avec d'autres personnages.**

 **Comme d'hab' bienvenue aux news followers Xuxu-chan et nonameforyou. Et encore et toujours merci à irezei pour ses reviews fidèles et la proscrinatrice Zaraelle qui a enfin retrouver les mots de passe de son compte! Gloire à elle!**

 **Sur ce, bonne/mauvaise lecture!**

* * *

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Lee avait caché sa vaste chevelure si reconnaissable dans une capuche de sweat à l'effigie d'une quelconque équipe de football, "trouvé" dans les tribunes, honteusement délaissé lors d'un match amical. Ses mains sombres enfoncées négligemment dans sa poche ventrale, ses longues jambes enfoncées dans un jean beaucoup trop serré et bien loin de ses baggys habituels, des chaussures empruntées à un malheureux malchanceux pensant qu'entrer dans un magasin de chaussure ne l'exposait pas aux disparition intempestives, son visage bien trop connu des autorités concernés enfoncé sous cette même capuche rouge et or, l'homme qui entrait dans cet endroit de dépravation ne fut pas un instant reconnu. Comme tous les soirs depuis son ouverture, le Chaudron Baveur était bondé de jeunes et de moins jeunes venus s'abreuver ou se vider l'esprit grâce aux musiques entraînantes, aux écrans de fumées, aux faisceaux de rayons colorés et aux dealers astucieusement dispersés aux quatre coins de la salle.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Lee n'était dans cet endroit pour être un client des divers services fournis en ce lieu. Pas ici pour danser, pas ici pour boire, pas ici pour draguer, pas ici pour se droguer. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, le visage de Lee n'arborait pas son sempiternel rictus de dragueur en chasse, pas le moindre sourire sur son visage aussi froid et insensible qu'une statue de marbre. Ses yeux marrons ne pétillaient pas de malice et de joie de vivre. Au milieu de tous ces corps en mouvement s'égarant dans le giron de Satan, sa marche droite comme la Justice, ses yeux ternes et impardonnable fixant le vide, Lee n'était pour une fois pas en ce lieu pour s'amuser et s'oublier, espérant qu'un lendemain n'existerait jamais.

Se dirigeant vers l'un de ses fournisseurs de "distraction illégales", Lee ne se gêna pas de bousculer un innocent client, qui l'insulta copieusement au passage, pour s'accaparer l'attention de Seamus Finnigan.

-Putain, Jord... commença à protester l'honnête commerçant avant de se faire tirer par le col de sa chemise d'un vert insultant son sens du goût jusqu'à un coin un peu moins bruyant s'avérant être les toilettes de l'établissement.

-Ecoute, se méprit l'irlandais en réajustant ses vêtements alors que le métis s'assurait que les lieux soient vides de témoins intempestifs. Je ne suis pas vraiment de se bord. Alors, je suis vraiment flatté, fit il en s'avançant vers la sortie malheureusement verrouillée, mais je vais devoir décliner l'invi...

Sa phrase fut coupée par la poigne ferme du plus âgé le clouant encore et toujours par le col au mur crade et couvert de graffitis des toilettes.

-Toi, écoute moi, gronda sourdement l'homme prêt à toutes les extrémités pour retrouver sa meilleure amie, ses mains agrippant trop fort la pauvre chemise. Angelina a disparue, et tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, sinon, le menaça t il en sortant de sa poche ventrale un canif bien aiguisé reflétant lugubrement la lumière du néon éclairant la scène du plafond écaillé, sinon, répéta t il en effleurant le visage juvénile du trafiquant de tout et n'importe quoi avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de flippant, tu vas devoir passer le reste de ta méprisable vie sous un masque.

-D'accord! D'accord! paniqua comme il le fallait l'irlandais en transpirant comme un goret. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? demanda-t-il en essayant de se calmer et en louchant sur la lame beaucoup trop près de son visage constellé de taches de son.

-Il y a quatre nuits, commença-t-il, Angie et moi sommes allés dans ce trou à rat. Je suis le seul à en être ressorti. Alors, recommença-t-il à sourire en levant son ridicule bout de métal, tu vas tout me dire sur ce qu'il passé cette soirée là. Absolument tout, articula-t-il en rapprochant son visage sombre du sien.

-Il y a quatre nuits? répéta le pyromane et collectionneur d'armes à feu, ses yeux verts se levant automatiquement au ciel en quête de souvenirs brumeux. Lundi soir, tu veux dire? demanda t il confirmation.

-A ton avis? grinça acidement Jordan.

-Mais j'en sais rien! gémit presque l'irlandais. Cette fille plombe toujours mes affaires! Elle m'a même pété le nez une fois! J'essaye toujours d'être le plus loin d'elle, je ne _sais pas_ ce qu'il lui ait arrivé! essaya t il de se protéger.

-Si tu essayes toujours d'être à l'autre bout de la salle, tu dois bien _savoir_ dans quel endroit elle se trouvait avant de disparaître des radars, grogna Lee en secouant comme un prunier la cible prioritaire de la vindicte Johnson.

-Au bar! cria le pauvre irlandais en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle était au bar la dernière fois que je l'ai vue!

-Bien, fit le vengeur encapuchonné en lâchant sa proie, qui tomba lourdement au sol en se malaxant la gorge tout en lui jetant un regard habituellement destiné aux fous furieux sur le point de se transformer en serial-killer.

Et, s'il découvrait lors de sa quête le corps sans vie d'Angelina, peut-être se transformerait-il véritablement en tueur en série.

-Tu as des informations sur un groupe qui s'amuserait à faire de la traite de blanches? lui demanda une ultime fois Lee.

Et, fait étrange, Seamus cessa tout mouvement, son souffle se coinça même dans sa gorge pendant que ses yeux verts s'agrandissaient d'horreurs.

-Tu sais, l'accusa Lee du haut de toute sa taille.

Le pauvre dealer porta les mains à hauteur de son visage pour échapper à l'ire jordanesque.

-Je peux pas en parler, glapit la pauvre chose résistant peu aux menaces.

-Si tu ne me le dis pas, recommença-t-il à gronder comme une panthère affamée, j'emmène ta langue avec moi.

Dans un glapissement fort peu viril, l'irlandais plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

-Tu parles, lui annonça Lee avec un présent de vérité générale judicieusement bien exploité.

-Les chinois, avoua Seamus avec un débit de parole extraordinaire. Ce sont les chinois. Les marocains et les turcs se sont complètement appropriés le marché des stupéfiants, il leur fallait autre chose pour concurrencer, ou autre chose en attendant de trouver un marché où il pourraient devenir un concurrent sérieux. Ils se sont tournés vers les armes mais les russes ont un monopole là dessus et ils sont faillis tous les massacrer. Après ils ont essayé la contrebande et les contrefaçons, mais ils se sont heurtés aux français et aux italiens. Puis ils ont essayé de s'allier avec les irlandais mais ils se sont faits jetés. Il leur fallait un truc avant qu'ils soient complètement sur la paille alors ils ont trouvé ça.

Lee resta quelque secondes à fixer l'irlandais, ses yeux clignant à chaque fois qu'une information venait s'imprimer dans son cerveau fort peu sollicité.

-Les chinois? répéta Jordan avec incrédulité. Mais ce sont pas les chinois qui ont extorqué un paquet de fric à la LSE? n'y comprit plus rien le menaçant Lee.

-Non, fit le plus au courant des deux des affaires mafieuses de la capitale. Ca, c'était les japonais.

-Et pourquoi ils se sont pas associés? perdit le nord le métis. Entre bridés, ils auraient put se soutenir.

-Ils peuvent pas se piffrer, fit l'irlandais en hochant négativement sa petite tête blonde. Ils se font toujours la guerre pour des cailloux dans la mer de Chine.

-Tu t'y connais drôlement en politique souterraine, dis moi? fit Lee avec suspicion, ses yeux sombres se plissant.

-Euuuuh... fit quand à lui le pauvre bavard, ses yeux verts cherchant désespérément une sortie et un moyen de quitter la ville avant que ses patrons ne sachent qu'ils espionnait des conversations tellement privées qu'il risquait plus que perdre sa langue.

-T'es un putain d'indic! n'y crut pas le détective en herbe, un sourire incrédule peignant son visage.

-Chhhht! répondit précipitamment ladite mouche en lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton.

-J'y crois pas, n'y crut il réellement pas en se laissant aller contre le mur face au traître caractérisé. Tu collectionnes les armes illégales, appuya t il. Y a un bazooka chargé dans ta baraque.

-Tant que les poulets ne le savent pas, ce missile anti-char n'existe pas.

-Ben tiens, grimaça Lee. Et ton katana volé à un musée national, combien tu penses écoper pour recel d'antiquité?

-Pas tes affaires, répliqua le dealer.

Sur un dernier petit rire incrédule, complètement abasourdi par l'ahurissante bêtise de son fournisseur habituel, Lee sorti des cabinets d'une saleté incomparable, prenant bien soin à remettre correctement sa capuche sur sa tête fort reconnaissable, puis il se dirigea vers le bar. Il commanda sa tequila habituelle, s'attardant sur le comptoir surchargé, essayant à l'aide de sourires et de clin d'oeil d'attirer une barmaid dans un coin sombre pour lui extirper des informations. Il savait que Katie Belle travaillait le lundi soir jusqu'à la fermeture et entretenait de rapport presque amicaux avec Angelina. Si elle avait réellement traîné près du bar, Katie le saurait. Le problème, malheureusement, étant que son contrat l'obligeait à garder sa précieuse petite bouche fermée sur les différents trafics ayant lieu dans l'établissement ô combien prestigieux.

Après une séance de bécotage des plus satisfaisantes pour cette chère Katie, Lee arriva avec une subtilité dont il ne savait pas faire preuve à lui faire confirmer la présence de son amie au bar le soir de sa disparition. L'innocente Katie, ignorant tout de son tragique destin, mentionna même que la métis s'était pris la tête avec un groupe vantant sans scrupules la qualité de leur marchandise. Katie avait même rit en lui annonçant qu'elle les avait suivis dans la backroom pour leur "refaire le portrait façon Picasso". La jeune femme ne s'étonnait d'ailleurs que maintenant de l'absence de la volcanique Angelina. Après l'avoir suivis dans la plaisanterie, Lee osa lui demander le nom des personnes ayant soufferts de l'ire Johnsonesque. Ce fut le seul moment où la barmaid plissa ses ravissants yeux bleus de suspicion, mais accepta tout de même de lui livrer sur un plateau les quatre hommes basanés que Lee savait appartenir à la pègre turque.

Les potentiels agresseurs d'Angelina n'étant pas présents ce soir-là dans le Chaudron Baveur, Lee envoya un texto au détective amateur l'informant de ses découvertes, lui confirmant qu'il lui raconterait tous les détails le lendemain, mais que présentement, il était obligé d'aller se coucher s'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un zombie ou tomber de son affreux scooter et compromettre ainsi sa précieuse livraison. La seule chose que lui répondit l'agoraphobe furent deux lettres sans la moindre ponctuation.

-"ok"? C'est tout? marmonna dans sa barbe la réincarnation de Watson pendant qu'il marchait dans les ruelles glauques de la capitale.

George avait grandement intérêt à avoir un crédit téléphonique en déficit sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Une vibration dans la poche arrière de son jean beaucoup trop serré à son goût lui annonça que le rouquin se prenant pour Van Gogh avait enfin décidé de le remercier de lui dire quelque chose d'un tant soit peu plus constructif qu'un simple "ok".

 _raport moi 12 pizza n importe léquel_

Lee en stoppa sa marche, proprement outré par le culot monstre du rouquin le prenant un peu trop pour son larbin personnel.

 _maintenan_

Mais c'était qu'il le prenait vraiment pour son larbin, l'enfoiré clîitré dans sa baraque de la famille Adams! Voilà qu'il lui donnait des ordres, maintenant, l'odieux Sherlock Holmes incapable de faire un pas dehors. Il venait juste de simplement se mettre sur le dos une bonne partie de la pègre locale en fourrant son nez dans des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas, mais monsieur s'en foutait plus que l'état de son horreur de jardin. Des types fort peu recommandables allaient lui courir après et il venait de pourrir ses relations avec son dealer, et monsieur lui demandait, rectification, ordonnait de lui apporter des pizzas dans l'heure, alors qu'il lui avait bien spécifié être complètement crevé et que la pizzeria était d'ailleurs fermée depuis belle lurette.

 _"entre par effraction"_

-Que j'entre par... n'y crut tout simplement pas le pauvre livreur de pizzas. Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux en plus, ce frappa-dingue. Vas. Chier, tapa t il avec hargne tout en reprenant sa marche. T'attendras. Demain.

 _maintenan_

-Rêves, marmonna-t-il avant de ranger son mobile dans sa poche ventrale, bien déterminé à ne pas répondre à ce dégénéré profond ignorant les horaires humains.

Une énième vibration lui annonça que George n'avait pas l'intention de dormir sans avaler ses douze pizzas. Et encore une autre. Et encore une autre. Soupirant à fendre la pierre, Lee se résolu à déverrouiller son mobile.

 _je pe resoudre l affaire_

 _j ai besoin de cé pizza_

 _lee amène moi cé pizza ou tu ne retrouvera pa ton ami_

-Mais c'est qu'il ose me faire du chantage, cet enfoiré! explosa le métis, ulcéré au possible.

 _entre par effraction_

-Un jour, prophétisa Lee en se mettant en route pour commettre un autre forfait qui annoncera son licenciement, je le tuerais, grogna t il, chacun de ses pas frappant férocement le sol.

George avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de vouloir ces satanés immondices gras, sinon, allergiques aux contacts ou pas, Lee lui fouterait son poing dans la gueule.


	6. Le Cuistot Qui Tombe A Pic

**Yellow people!**

 **Encore de retour, avec pas mal de délire dans ce chap.**

 **Une chose que je viens de remarquer concernant le précédent chapitre, j'aurais du préciser que j'aime utiliser ds stéréotypes tellement frappants qu'ils en deviennent ridicules. La crédibilité n'a jamais été mon fort. Donc voilà, pour les groupes mafieux organisés en fonction de leurs origines, à ne pas prendre au premier degré (ou croire que je vote FN^^).**

 **Remerciements à mes followers silencieux, à Juliette54 qui rejoint les rangs et aux reviewers du dernier chapitre.**

* * *

Cette fois, c'était une certitude, Lee allait se faire virer. Et pas poliment avec un gentil petit pot de départ. Ni à coups de pompes dans le derrière. Plutôt avec une carabine à plomb chargée au gros sel maniée par un type qui n'hésitait jamais à s'en servir. Comme ce fut le cas lorsqu'il avait un tout petit peu vandalisé le modeste établissement de son futur ex-patron. Et oui, Lee en avait été traumatisé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme vous tirait dessus en gueulant comme un échappé de l'Enfer biblique avec du gros sel. Il avait eut des putains de bleus pendant trois semaines, le faisant d'avantage souffrir que toutes les bastonnades qu'il avait subi à cause de sa grande gueule jamais fermée quand il le fallait. Et il ne s'était plus jamais foutu de la gueule des types qui décampaient dès qu'une pétoire était brandie par un vieux schnock atteint de Parkinson.

Tout ça pour dire que Lee angoissait quelque peu quand à la réaction de son futur ex-patron présent quand il verrait dans quelques heures l'état de sa précieuse pizzeria hideuse. Il avait peut-être un peu explosé la porte de derrière. Et puis c'était la faute de son boss aussi. S'il lui avait donné le double des clefs il n'aurait pas eut à entrer par effraction ni à piquer des pizzas congelées.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, est-ce que George avait un four pour faire cuire ses précieuses réserves de graisses?

-Et merde, grogna le futur ex-employé penché sur le congélateur, une main tenant la porte au dessus de sa tête.

Pour avoir fait de nombreuses vaisselles de mugs usagés, Lee savait que le seul appareil électroménager fonctionnant dans cette cuisine à la peinture défraîchie était une cafetière d'au moins quinze ans, marchant toujours grâce à l'opération du saint esprit ou d'un quelconque dieu vaudou.

Voilà qu'il allait être obligé de faire cuire douze putains de pizzas avant que le proprio ou les cuistots ne se pointent. Il était foutu. Complètement et irrémédiablement foutu. Georges avait réussi à lui bousiller l'existence sans même sortir de chez lui. Un véritable psycho-sociopathe en puissance. Le pire enfant de salaud qui ne lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Toujours penché sur le congélo, sa main gauche maintenant la lourde porte, la droite fouillant à travers les sacs de champignons surgelés et les boîtes de jambon, le métis arriva enfin à accéder aux pizzas invendues emballées dans du cellophane. Très hygiénique, Lee l'avouait aisément. Comment un homme pouvait se nourrir exclusivement de ces nids à microbes sans chopper coups sur coups une sacré tourista échappait au futur chômeur. L'un autre après l'autre, Lee sortit les très appétissants restes et les rangea dans une glacière empruntée arborant un charmant logo rouge et bleu. Ce ne fut que quand il eut fini de vider le congélateur qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ses douze maudites pizzas.

-S'lop'rie, grogna-t-il encore en foutant le zouk dans le congélo naguère bien rangé. L'a franchement intérêt à avoir une putain de bonne raison ou j'lui refais l'portrait façon Picasso.

Et, comme si ce qu'il lui tombait dessus depuis le début de cette maudite semaine n'avait pas été suffisant, une voix masculine pesta contre les vandales qui avaient démonté la porte de derrière.

Lee n'était pas foutu. Lee était mort. Mais alors, vraiment mort. Plus mort que ça, il ressuscitait pour crever à nouveau.

Pétrifié comme une biche dans les phares d'un SUV, ou comme un employé penché sur le congélo de son patron pris en flag, Lee était coincé sur "Oh putain non putain de merde noooon!" comme un disque rayé. Ce ne fut que quand la lumière fut allumée qu'il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être du se planquer ou bouger ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre que rester planter la main dans les anchois à fixer le nouvel arrivant avec des yeux de poisson mort.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches? osa demander benoîtement son collègue cuistot, ses clefs devenues inutiles toujours à la main, l'autre encore posée sur l'interrupteur, ses yeux gris clignant stupidement face à la scène burlesque devant lui, sa bouche à moitié ouverte parachevant le tableau.

-Salut Cédric, baragouina l'apprenti cambrioleur sans savoir quoi dire pour justifier la présence de sa main dans ce congélo qui commençait à lui engourdir les doigts.

-Tu as planqué ta drogue dans le congélateur? supposa-t-il en arquant un sourcil châtain. Pas la meilleure des cachettes, si tu veux mon avis, continua-t-il sur sa lancée sans s'apercevoir que la bouche de son collègue se décrochait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. C'est plus simple de la ranger dans un flacon de produit d'entretien. Personne n'y touche jamais, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Ou dans les grilles d'aération, classique, indémodable.

Le si gentil, modeste et composé Cédric Diggory était un junkie. Lui. Le type à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession. Le stéréotype sur pattes du gendre idéal. Le mec qu'on imagine enfant de cœur et fervent partisan d'œuvres de charité. Lui.

-T'es un junkie, fut la seule chose qu'il put dire avant que la lourde porte du congélo ne lui tombe férocement sur la tête.

Le reste ne fut plus qu'une litanie d'injures en tous genres contre cette maudite porte, cette horreur de pizzeria, et ce détraqué de George, ainsi que de gloussements distingués de la part de cette irritante perfection qu'était Cédric.

-Quel piètre cambrioleur tu fais, se moqua-t-il encore une fois, gloussant dans ses clefs sans la moindre pitié. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher du meurtripan? se reprit le bon samaritain avec un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

-Ca ira, maugréa le métis en se massant le crâne entre ses dreadlocks.

-Tu comptais vraiment voler ces choses immondes? demanda négligemment le châtain tout en se débarrassant de son manteau pour enfiler un tablier rapiécé et une charlotte complètement inutile dans ce nid à microbes.

-Pas vraiment, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est à dire? s'enquit Cédric en nouant autour de sa taille le bout de tissus d'une fraîcheur douteuse.

-Livraison express à domicile? tenta Lee avec un petit sourire contrit.

Le cuistot arqua à nouveau l'un de ses sourcils tellement bien dessinés qu'ils en devenaient parfaits.

-Et attendre l'ouverture, il pouvait pas, ton client?

-Nan, marmonna avec un ressentiment sincère le larbin de service.

Et dire qu'il aurait du être tranquillement en train de pioncer dans son lit comme toute bonne âme se devait de le faire à deux heures du mat'.

Une minute.

Cédric _était_ une bonne âme.

-Et qu'est-ce que _toi_ , tu fous ici? demanda donc l'apprenti détective en plissant ses yeux sombres de suspicion.

-Moi? fit-il avec une innocence qui, si Lee ne la savait pas feinte, l'aurait immédiatement convaincu. Je suis venu faire des pizzas.

-Faire des pizzas? répéta avec scepticisme le livreur. A deux heures du matin?

Cédric opina du chef, comme si c'était là la plus banale des réponses et se mit à sortir un matériel qui avait du être rangé à peine une heure plus tôt par leurs collègues.

-Ben voyons... souffla avec désabusement le métis qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien à sa vie.

Et, si Lee avait été dans un cartoon, une lumière se serait allumée au dessus de son crâne dans un signe évident d'illumination.

-Pendant que t'y es, commença à prier le livreur, tu pourrais m'en faire trois? S't'eu plaît? Je te le revaudrais, juré.

Un curieux sourire prit place sur les parfaites lèvres du parfait jeune homme bien élevé. Un sourire qui n'avait absolument rien à faire sur des lèvres pareilles, sur le visage d'un jeune homme pareil. Un rictus de machiavélisme. Et, Lee prit peur. Comme s'il venait de demander au diable en personne de lui faire un contrat. Non, pire. Une _faveur_.

-Les pizzas que je fait après minuit ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que celles faites avant.

-C'est à dire? recula presque Lee face à cet immonde sourire sournois.

Pour toute réponse, Cédric sortit d'un placard une boîte opaque sur lequel été marqué "SUCRE". Quand ses mains parfaitement manucurées enlevèrent le couvercle et lui montra son contenu, la seule réaction de Lee fut:

-Est-ce que tu fais _vraiment_ des space-cakes version pizza? fit-il face à la boîte contenant tout sauf du sucre, intéressé malgré lui.

-J'ai un train de vie à préserver, se justifia avec un haussement d'épaule le dealer sans scrupules refermant précautionneusement sa boîte de "sucre". Pour tes pizzas, tu préfères mozzarella-extasy, anchois-opium ou la surprise du chef?

-Et y'a quoi dans ta surprise?

-Surprise, sourit avec candeur le manipulateur en chef.

-Va pour les trois, alors, soupira Lee en se demandant depuis quand sa vie était devenue si ... Délirante, expira-t-il alors que des clients sortant de l'ordinaire venait se présenter au comptoir.

* * *

 **J'aime Cédric. J'aime l'imaginer en manipulateur vicieux se cachant derrière des sourires hypocrites et éclatant tout seul dans son chambre d'un rire mégalomaniaque.**


End file.
